


Хрупкое создание

by mynameisEmma



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Partial OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Уязвлённое самолюбие порой может обернуться самым страшным оружием.
Relationships: Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina/Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov, Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina/Sofia "Sonya" Alexandrovna Rostova, background!Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov/Sofia "Sonya" Alexandrovna Rostova
Kudos: 1





	Хрупкое создание

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада негрубой критике и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9527840

Впервые Элен видит племянницу графа Ростова в театре в Москве.

Граф, смеясь, указывает той на прежнего обожателя. Долохов стоит впереди партера, бессовестно забирая себе всеобщее внимание, презрительно-снисходительным тоном рассказывает самой известной молодёжи об одном из своих приключений на Кавказе. В сторону несостоявшейся невесты он не смотрит, хотя прекрасно знает, что она здесь.

Бархат чужих щёк стремительно наливается пурпуром; маленькая Ростова что-то обиженно щебечет графу и упрямо отводит глаза в сторону. Элен и сама могла бы рассмеяться над этой умилительной картиной — почти беззлобно.

И к вот этой девочке, к этой серой мышке, сватался Долохов, лютый, беспутный, без особого труда сводящий теперь с ума всех московских барышень? Да, хорошая бы из неё вышла жена — робкая, покорная, бессловесная тень, воспитывающая выводок детишек, пока муж проливает где-нибудь кровь или вино.

Об этом, верно, и мечтал Долохов?..

Белые холёные пальцы вцепляются в нить жемчуга; уж кому как не Элен знать, чего он хочет на самом деле.

«Впрочем, — отстранённо думает она, — надо отдать ему должное: есть что-то упоительное в обладании таким хрупким созданием; приложи усилие сверх меры — и оно рассыпется сладкими сахарными песчинками. Тут нужен точно просчитанный баланс между болью и нежностью»

Шальная мысль пронзает так внезапно, что Элен едва ли не забывается.

Воображение услужливо, до мельчайших деталей рисует, как перекосится холодной яростью лицо Долохова, когда тот узнает, что она смогла присвоить, приручить не покорившиеся ему существо, а после — сломать, вкусить все до единой заветные сахарные песчинки.

Элен улыбается — разумеется, только в мыслях — голодно и довольно.

Уязвлённое самолюбие порой может обернуться самым страшным оружием.

Уж кому как не Долохову об этом знать.


End file.
